babymetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikuchi Moa
|zodiac = |height = 154,5cm |bwh = |genre = Heavy Metal, J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2010-present ( years) |agency = Amuse, Inc. |acts = Sakura Gakuin, BABYMETAL }} Kikuchi Moa (菊地最愛) is a singer and model under the agency Amuse. She is a member of BABYMETAL and a former member of Sakura Gakuin and it's sub-units Twinklestars, BABYMETAL and Minipati. Kikuchi got her start after winning the grand prix award, out of 10,000 applicants, for the "Ciao Girl Audition 2007" and won a contract with Amuse. Three years later, she joined the idol group Sakura Gakuin which she graduated from on March 29, 2015. Profile *'Name:' Kikuchi Moa (菊地最愛) *'BABYMETAL Stage Name:' MOAMETAL *'Birthday:' July 4, 1999 (20) *'Birthplace:' Aichi Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 154,5cm (5'1) http://artist.amuse.co.jp/artist/kikuchi_moa/ *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Hobbies:' Guitar, Sports *'Favorite Food:' Umeboshi and Fried Nankotsu *'Dream:' Voice Acting *'What do you want the most now:' New Guitar *'One thing you want to challenge yourself:' Recital with a musical instrument and Musical *'A place that you hate to go:' In a dark place alone *Most embarrassing moment: I once called my teacher "Mama". Information 2007 In her first years, worked as model and commercial actress. Moa signed with the talent agency Amusic Inc. at the age of 8 when she won the Semi-Gran Prix in the Ciao Girl Audition of 2007 held by Amuse. The audition had more than 10.000 children participating in the big event. Kikuchi started to learn guitar on Aichi the same year while she was traveling monthly to Osaka to take dancing and singing lessons on Amuse school. 2010 On August 2, 2010, at the age of 11, Moa Kikuchi, at the same time with Mizuno Yui, joins Sakura Gakuin, an idol group managed by their talent agency Amuse. The group had not released its debut single yet. The group members were also divided into smaller subgroups, so-called clubs. Each club had its own musical group that recorded its own songs. Moa and Yui first became members of the Baton Club and its musical group Twinklestars and later together with Nakamoto Suzuka (as leader and lead singer) formed a heavy music club and its heavy metal-themed group BABYMETAL. Before the heavy music club was created by the management, none of the three heavy music club members knew what heavy metal was. During a bus trip, Moa and Yui wrote the Babymetal song "Song 4" (4の歌?) together, under the writing credits Black Babymetal. 2015 On March 29, after a long year of activities Sakura Gakuin Nendo 2014 ended and with this a new generation of members graduated, this time the BABYMETAL members Moa Kikuchi and Yui Mizuno, along with Hana Taguchi and Yunano Notsu. The Sakura Gakuin "The Road To Graduation 2014 Final" took place at NHK Hall in Tokyo. In the Graduation Ceremony, all the Sakura Gakuin graduates were present: Airi Matsui, Ayaka Miyoshi and Ayami Muto from Nendo 2011, Suzuka Nakamoto and Mariri Sugimoto from Nendo 2012, Marina Horiuchi, Iida Raura, Hinata Sato and Nene Sugisaki from Nendo 2013. Since then, Moa Kikuchi is no longer a member of Sakura Gakuin. See Also * Moa diaries Gallery download.jpg|Kikuchi Moa, 2014 162_ext_04_6.jpg|Kikuchi Moa, 2013 86b8d06dcfb2b06501fd655a308897a3.jpg|Kikuchi Moa, 2012 g5363967.jpg|Kikuchi Moa, 2011 Cch8ISoXEAEvic8.jpg|Kikuchi Moa, 2010 06cc15d44c3cfaa996d0777a20db6488.jpg Category:1999 Births Category:July Births Category:BABYMETAL Members Category:Cancer Category:Kikuchi Moa Category:Black BABYMETAL Songs